wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ---- Fallowflight buried her catches. "I caught a sparrow," Rockfoot annouced to Fallowflight, after finding her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I caught a mouse and a vole. A bit taken back by Jaegerpaw's sudden leave, Shimmerpaw turned and followed the tom.'Silverstar' 04:38, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Cool!" Rockfoot mewed. --- Jaegerpaw stopped as suddenly as he started. A sparrow was pecking seed off the ground. Bearley thinking, he ran up to it and hopped over it's head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight purred. Ripplepaw fidgeted anxiously for no good reason. ---- Bramblefire rested her head on her paws, daydreaming about getting a mate again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:38, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw lied lazily around. He was so sick of always being pushed over to the side and being left out. Autumnpaw helped him feel better but... only having one cat as backup didn't really seem right... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw was bored. Anglerpaw's muzzle slightly shifted to Autumnpaw. ''I wonder if he can read thoughts... he always seems to know exactly what I'm thinking... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:14, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw seems he only has one friend... Me... Anglerpaw turned to glare at Pebblestar. The gatherings tonight.... I wonder if she'll let me go... if yes... this is my first gathering... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar glanced around camp. Let's see... Autumnpaw, Anglerpaw, Ripplepaw, Brookpaw, Jaegerpaw, they must go I took Willowpaw and Shimmerpaw last moon. Sandclaw, Ashshadow, Firepoppy, Whitetooth, Fallowflight, and Nutgorse. They'll go. "We should get back to camp, gatherings tonight," Rockfoot mewed and grabbed his catches. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight nodded, grabbed her prey, and headed back to camp. Jaegerpaw watched the bird fly away. --- Rockfoot entered camp. --- Anglerpaw looked away from his mother/mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded into the center of camp. "Autumnpaw, Anglerpaw, Ripplepaw, Jaegerpaw, Brookpaw, Sandclaw, Ashshadow, Firepoppy, Whitetooth, Fallowflight, and Nutgorse. You are going to the Gathering." (Hmmm.... since Jaeger's not going maybe Bramblefire could go instead?) "Aww! I don't get to go... well, have fun Fallowflight!" Rockfoot mewed. --- "Jaegerpaw's not in camp," Nutgorse meowed. --- Anglerpaw opened his eyes after resting them. ''Me? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) He's missing his first Gathering... "Bramblefire can go instead." Anglerpaw got excited. When do we go? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "We leave just before Moonhigh." What do we do till then? ''Anglerpaw glanced at Autumnpaw. ''Maybe I can test him to see if he really can read my thoughts... ''--- Firepoppy began to pace. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong?" Pebblestar asked Firepoppy. --- Autumnpaw was happy. "I'm worried what RockClan will say about the battle," Firepoppy breathed. ---- Anglerpaw went to stand beside his brother. ''So are you excited about the gathering? ''he asked his brother in his thoughts. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay, Firepoppy. If they don't say anything, we won't. But if they do... we'll say how we saw it in our eyes." ---- Autumnpaw thought his brother looked happy. "I'm so excited for the Gathering! My first one!" Firepoppy shrugged. "I guess..." --- Anglerpaw narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. ''What do you plan on doing there? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:09, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripplepaw bounced on his paws when he heard he was going to the Gathering. ---- Bramblefire nodded at Pebblestar respectfully when she was permitted to go to the Gathering. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:13, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Autumnpaw just talked about his thoughts, "I'm gonna talk to other apprentices! I also wonder if RockClan will mention the fight,"